As is known, redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) is a technology used to improve the input/output performance and reliability of mass storage devices. A RAID array incorporates fault tolerance by using a redundant architecture, and the disk controller which controls a RAID array is called a RAID controller. In RAID systems, data is stored across multiple storage units (e.g., disks) in order to provide immediate access to the data despite the failure of one or more storage units.
Fundamental to RAID technology is “striping,” which refers to a particular method of combining multiple storage units into one logical storage unit. Striping partitions the storage space of each drive into “stripes” that can be as small as one sector (512 bytes) or as large as megabytes. These stripes are then interleaved in a rotating sequence, so that the combined space is composed alternatively of stripes from each drive.
One major task of a RAID controller is to protect against data loss created by hardware failure. RAID controllers have been defined at different “levels” to provide different sets of features.
RAID Level 0, also referred to as RAID 0, consists of a stripe set that presents multiple disks as a single virtual disk whose capacity is equal to the sum of the capacities of the individual disks. The reliability of the stripe set is less than the reliability of its least reliable member. RAID 0 is not a true redundant controller because it provides no redundancy. However, its use of parallel transfer technology is a performance-oriented architecture that is inexpensive and therefore attractive to many low cost users.
RAID Level 1, also referred to as RAID 1, creates a virtual storage unit from a mirrored set of storage units. Mirroring is implemented on a pair of storage units that store duplicate data but appear to the computer as a single storage unit. Although striping is not used within a single mirrored storage-unit pair, multiple RAID 1 arrays can be striped together to create a single large array. RAID 1 provides high reliability.
RAID Level 2, also referred to as RAID 2, is a parallel access array that uses Hamming coding to provide error detection and correction capability to the array. This is an expensive approach and is not popularly used.
RAID Level 3, also referred to as RAID 3, is optimized for high data rates and is a parallel transfer technique with parity. Each data sector is subdivided, and data is scattered across all data storage units with redundant data being stored on a dedicated parity storage unit. As recognized by persons skilled in the art, reliability is much higher than a single storage unit.
RAID Level 4, also referred to as RAID 4, is similar to RAID 3 in certain respects. Redundant data is stored on an independent parity storage unit, similar to RAID 3. RAID 4 improves on the performance of a RAID 3 system with respect to random reading of small files by “uncoupling” the operation of the individual storage unit drive actuators, and reading and writing a larger minimum amount of data to each disk. This capability allows high I/O read rates but has moderate write rates. RAID 4 is suitable mainly for systems that are read intensive and do not require high data transfer rates.
RAID Level 5, also referred to as RAID 5, is an independent access array with rotating parity. Data sectors are distributed in the same manner as disk striping systems but redundant information is interspersed with user data across multiple array members rather than stored on a single parity storage unit as in RAID 3 or RAID 4 systems. This relieves the write bottleneck associated with RAID 4 controllers that use a single dedicated parity storage unit. RAID 5 arrays have high data reliability, good data transfer rates and high I/O rate capability.
The foregoing has generally described RAID systems in the disk drive market. However, as is known, RAID systems have expanded from the disk drive market into the semiconductor memory market. Thus, RAID systems are known to be implemented in silicon memory, as well as magnetic and optical drives. Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a block diagram illustrating such a conventional RAID memory system.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, RAID memory systems that are known include a RAID memory controller 10 coupled to RAID memory 61 and parity memory 63, the RAID memory 61 may be any of a variety of types of memories, such as DRAM. Also, a commonly-referred to type of RAID memory is DIMM (dual inline memory module) memory. A host 102 and system bus 105 are also illustrated in FIG. 1. Information or data communicated between the host 102 and RAID memory 61 are communicated through the RAID memory controller 10. Internal to the RAID memory controller is logic for generating parity information for the data stored within the RAID memory 61. Details regarding the structure and operation of the system illustrated in FIG. 1 are well known, and need not be described herein. What is relevant for the purposes described herein is the vertical relationship between the host 102, the RAID memory controller 10, and the RAID memory 61. As the channel widths of the communication channels 72, 73, and 74 increase, the pin count on the RAID memory controller 10 increases as well. Due to fabrication costs, and as is known, this increased pin count can significantly drive up the component cost of the RAID memory controller 10.
Further, known memory RAID systems and solutions provide RAID at a memory controller level rather than a DIMM bus level. This, unfortunately, requires an additional level of hierarchy and additional chips and system complexity.